Oh, Ron
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Sequel to Call Him Draco. It’s not that I don’t remember what his name is. I’ve just spent so much time without it, why bother?


This is a sequal to the story "Call Him Draco". This could be a stand alone, but it's just easier if you read the other one first.

**

* * *

**

Oh, Ron

**December 4 – 8:29 am **

I think I'm going to hurl. Blow chunks. Vomit. El vomito. However you want to slice or dice it, that's what I'm going to do. Sure, I'm happy for her to some extent, but I also didn't think that this day would just be so… nauseating.

This tux is really making me sweat like crazy, and who the hell picked out lime green ties?! I want to know exactly who said that this was fashionable for a straight guy. I try to pull out my choke collar a little bit as I stand awkwardly with Luna in the hallway.

Sometimes I wonder why I married her, I mean besides the obvious reason that I love her. For Merlin's sake, she's fussing over that my shoes aren't shiny enough. I attempt to convince her that they're fine, and that if I can see my bright red hair in its reflection, then they're more than fine. I can definitely see my red hair.

And as a footnote, might I say that my hair and my tie are clashing with each other. Red and green don't normally go well together unless it's snowing outside and people are buying gifts like crazy. Outside of those circumstances, it clashes.

Um, on with what I was saying.

The big day was about to begin, and I was no where near ready. Not that it would really matter if I was ready or not, since really this didn't effect me as much as it affected them.

I shook my hair and some of my silky, shiny, glimmering (okay, hard, rough, dull) hair fell in my face. Entertaining myself, I blew the pieces of red off of my face, only to have them fall back again.

"How could you be doing that at a time like this?! My life is about to change… and you're sitting their blowing hair out of your eyes."

Languidly, I look over at the blond, "Malfoy. You need to calm."

His matching green and black tux looked disheveled and messed up, not at all like he was ready for a monumental moment in his life. But, one would think, with a year and a half to plan, it wouldn't be that much of a big deal.

Blaise shuffles past me and hisses, "Draco!"

Oh. I forgot again. My bad.

You see, I still haven't gotten over the whole name thing. One could say it isn't one of my strong points. It's not that I don't remember what his name is. I've just spent so much time without it, why bother?

The blond shook his head and started pacing the room again, "Ahh, just leave it Blaise, I couldn't really even care anymore."

See! He doesn't even care anymore.

The Zambini sat next to me and whispered, "He really does need to calm."

"No shit."

"I can hear you, fuck wads." How could I not have noticed Draco glaring at us from the other side of the room? Awkward…

**December 4 – 9:30 am **

"Do you think she walked out on me? What if I'm standing up on that alter for _ages_ and she never comes? I'll look like a fool! I'll be ridiculously humiliated! And worse, Hermione will be gone somewhere else with some other man riding away into the sunset."

I shook my head, "Malfoy, it's a pity that there wasn't a drama department at Hogwarts." I turned to his mother and hissed, "Is he bipolar?!"

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head, "No, this is just his way of relieving his stress. And it's Draco, Ronald."

Ugh, she even pulled out the full name.

**December 4 – 9:49 am**

Harry finally arrived, that bugger.

"Ron! What the bloody hell is Draco doing just sitting there?!" He said in what sounded a lot like disbelief… what can I say? This is why I was chosen best man over him. I mean we have a whole ten minutes to get Malfoy up and on that alter. That's plenty of time.

**December 4 – 9:57 am**

Okay so maybe ten minutes is not plenty of time.

**December 4 – 9:59 am**

But, because I'm so bloody brilliant, I got him hear on time. He claims he was just thinking about how this was going to have a major impact his life, and her life, and his family's life, and how some day he wants to have kids and maybe give them the names Derrick, Demitra, and Dustin.

I snapped him out of it when I kindly reminded him that his wedding was in ten minutes, and that Hermione would never let him name all of their kids "D" names.

So here we are at the front of the alter, waiting. You would think that this wouldn't take too long, but in all honesty, this is taking forever and a day.

As the wedding march starts chiming, I lean into Malfoy and whisper, "Here she comes, Malfoy."

"Draco!" Harry hissed at my other side.

Ugh. Not again.

**December 4 - 11:41 am**

Not that this brunch doesn't look wonderful, but I could really go for some pizza right now.

**December 4 – 12:16 am**

I take a deep breath as I clamber my way up to the stage. I totally forgot that the best man had to say a toast… more like a speech. Now I'm going to have to wing it. This is exactly why they should've picked Harry as best man instead of me.

Hermione hands me the microphone. She's still in her floor length white dress. Why? That's even beyond me. But she's smiling, and rubbing me on the back, before she walks away to go sit down next to Malfoy again.

I look around the crowd.

"So. Obviously, these two got married."

There were chuckles all around.

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah well, when I first found out these two were even dating, I was practically in a bush trying to figure out what was going on."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hermione smiling widely, obviously thinking of how ridiculous that had been.

"At first I was so gosh-darn angry! How could she hide something like that from me? But after awhile, I realized that she was just protecting Harry and me. That's the kind of person Hermione is. The caring kind. The loving kind. And one thing I know is that he's a lucky man to see what a great person she is. I would only want the best for both of them."

There was applause. I was about to give the microphone away to Ginny, who was going to make her speech, when I remembered something.

"And _Draco_? You hurt her, I smash your face."

**A/n.**

I was given this plot bunny by _Celebrytie Aris Channas_. I hope this turned out great!

And thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, and (hopefully) loved _Call Him Draco_! I hope this fanfic doesn't spoil that story (I hate it when that happens, don't you?)

--wxoxw


End file.
